


reasons why kelly severide loves matt casay

by Abbie24



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24
Summary: just reasons why kelly severide loves matt Casey
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	reasons why kelly severide loves matt casay

**1:** kelly loves matts smile it the best thing to see in the morning.

Matts's hair is all messed up and wild but still soft 

* * *

**2:** when they hug matt fits under Kellys chin 

knowing that kelly would keep him safe from harm 

* * *

**3:** the different types of smiles matt has 

  * from the one where he is with other members of 51
  * the soft one where matt is in Kelly's arms after a long day from work and needs a hug 
  * but Kelly's favourite is the one on there wedding day and Matt had tears in his eyes but was smiling 



* * *

**4:** Matt Casey is a little spoon 

he feels safe in Kelly's arms and sleeps better anyway as he knows kelly would wake him from nightmares and other things 

* * *

\

 **5:** matt is grumpy in the morning if dose not sleep well so kelly finds it adorable to wake him up by pressing kisses on his face and hold him close as he wakes up 

* * *

**6:** matt is smaller then kelly so when they are at home, kelly likes to hold him in his arms and surprise him with kisses and hugs from behind, tough at work kelly will sit in matts office and do his paperwork while matt dose his 

* * *

**7:** matt Casey loves hugs from anyone but Kellys are his favourite as they warm him up from the outside in 

* * *

**8:** their wedding song was "little things " by one direction as it was the song they heard on their first date witch was to a hawks game and in the car, it came on so it's their song now so it makes a lot of sense

* * *

**9:** matt Casey loves to make forts when it rains at their home he will drag kelly into them to cuddle and watch movies just to get all of Kelly's attention as he hates thunder

his favourite movies to watch are harry potter tough kelly likes the fast and furious 

* * *

**10:** their honeymoon was to Melbourne Australia and went to an AFL game and enjoyed it a lot and went to the museum and zoo and went out of the city to small towns and went to local firehouses to see what is different after two weeks in Melbourne they went to Sydney to Bondi Beach where they helped with a rescue when someone was in trouble 


End file.
